Pitch Perfect (On campus)
by flissy653
Summary: A young female around the age of 19 just arrived at Barden college. She not really enthuised about it until she additions for the Barden Bella's acapella group. She finds friends here that she never thought she would have. She's even managed to fall in love with a seranading dork. A dork who likes to get on her nerves, and he's on her acapellas group rivals team. JesseXBeca :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the first story I've done in a while, this is basicaily my version of pitch perfect but with some twist's.**

Beca** and Jesse have to be together at some point since they are the main characters and is the "It" couple in this movie. Some changes that i am adding is that Beca has a twin sister and i haven't got a name for her just yet. We don't know much about Jesse but we will find out more as the years go on. Also Jesse will have some siblings, some older who i am going to put in Trebles or the Belles to have a sibling fued going on throughout the story. **

**The guy from the shower scene with Chloe is going to be Jesse's older brother because it makes it more awkward as Beca and Jesse get together because his older brother has already seen Beca naked. I also wanted to have siblings so then i could get rid of a few people that join the Trebles or Belles in the movie that aren't the main characters. **

**With enough said/written/reading let's get on with the story that should be posted tomorrow.**

**I will also find names for characters like Jesse's or Beca's or any other characters sibling or family relative. **

**Jesse's siblings:**

**Zeke (the oldest who is in the showers with Chloe and Beca)**

**Chanilee (the oldest girl 3 years older than Jesse 1 year younger than Zeke)**

**Marvin, Ashley and Ffion ( the triplets 2 years younger than Chanilee, 3 years younger than Zeke and 1 year older than Jesse)**

**Jesse (who we all know and love)**

**Melody and Dallas (Jesse's younger twins 1 1/2 year younger than Jesse)**

**Beca's Family:**

**Joisey (Beca's older cousin)**

**Shane ( Beca's older brother)**

**Charlotte ( Beca's cousin -Same age-)**

**April-May ( Beca's Twin sister)**

**Josh ( Beca's Step brother -same age-)**

**Toby (Beca's little half-brother)**

Please read the story that will be posted lter on today thanks :D Flissy


	2. Chapter 1: This is my new life

**Hey guys this is the first Chapter so i hope u like it, this is all just going to be based and 1 part of the movie and maybe some parts that some people may have wished happened instead.**

**Anyway i do not own Pitch Perfect only My OC's ill make a POV on the characters later.**

**Without further or do Chapter 1 of Pitch Perfect**

_**Chapter 1: This is my new life**_

**Four months after the last ICCA**

It is the beginning f another school year, and Beca Mitchell (Rebecca Mitchell) and April or May Mitchell (April-May Mitchell) are on their way to Barden University, home of the Treblemakers and the Bellas. Forced by their father, a professor in the university, to give college a try before Beca gives into her desire to pursue a career as a DJ in Los Angeles, and before April gives into her desire to pursue a career as a Music Administrator also in Los Angeles. Upon arrival, They are greeted by a perky girl.

_" Hi there! Welcome to Barden University. What dorms are you 2 staying in?"_ says a perky girl with bright blonde hair that was back up in a pony tail.

_"Baker Hall, i think"_ April says listening to he perky girl.

_" Ok, so what you're going to do is you're gonna go down this way, you're gonna take a right and you go through those double doors..."_ the perky girl continues to say. Beca looks to her right and see's a car stop and a boy around her age singing in the back of the car. The boy looks at Beca and starts to serenade her. His car suddenly moves down the road a bit.

_" your campus map. And your official Bu rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening"_ the Perky girl says handing both Beca an April a whistle.

_" Thanks" _Beca says putting it in her mouth pretending to smile and walks off with her DJ kit with her sister behind her.

**A few hours later: at the place where you sign up for clubs or school activities**

_" ooouuuwww an acapella group, yay lets join" _Says April as she hurries over to the Barden Bellas booth,

_" Hi my name is Chloe and im one of the leaders from the Barden Bellas" _Say a girl with firy red ginger hair, who she just introduced herself as Chloe._ " And this is my co-leader Aubrey" _she says pointing to the tall blonde women with her hair up in a pony tail.

_" so first question is can u sing?"_ the tall girl asks look April over.

_"Ok um what song do you what me to sing?" April exclaims._

_"Oh no you have to audition like everyone else, here a leaflet to let you know about it"_ The tall girl answers give April the leaflet. The girl known as Aubrey looks over to see Beca. _" Can I help you?"_ she asks giving Beca a discusting look.

_"Uh! No thanks" Beca says looking at her then leaves to look for a DJ club._

_**'This is going to be a long year'**_ Beca thinks as she walks away

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter 1 another one will be up tomorrow after my Hockey match so i will see you guys soon.**

**Bye :D**


End file.
